Pet
A character can acquire a non-combat pet that will follow them around. Certain items and stores apply to certain pets. The pet may confer stat bonuses on the owner. (Pets are now p2p only) Known pets Pets that eat food: * Bwak (6 hp) ** Air Bwak (6 hp) ** Earth Bwak (6 hp) ** Fire Bwak (6 hp) ** Water Bwak (6 hp) * Bow Meow (6 hp) * Little Black Bow Wow (6 hp) * Little White Bow Meow (? hp) * Nomoon (pet) (5 hp) * Peki (? hp) * Wabbit (4 hp) Pets that don't eat: * Black Bow Wow (No hp) * Bow Wow (3 hp) * Quaquack (6 hp) * White Bow Meow (No hp) Subscription Reward Pets * Ghast * Croum * Minimino * Pink Dragoone Keeping your pet alive Pets without HP are pets in name only. They cannot gain stats, and they cannot die, so they are for all purposes just regular equipment that fits in the pet slot. The most important pet stat is hit points, HP. Different pets have different amounts of HP. If HP drops to 0, the pet runs away (aka dies). HP drops when you lose a battle with the pet equipped. Non-GM challenges do not count, but being disconnected during a fight does. HP also drops if the pet isn't fed properly (see below). HP can be increased by giving the pet Eniripsa Powder, but pets that don't eat food will not eat powder either. E.g. there is no way to restore HP to a Quaquack. Raising your pet Some pets do not eat, and thus cannot gain stats either. Check the pet list to see if your pet eats food. Pets have food points, FP. This hidden stat can only be observed by watching the pet's state. Pets start with 0 FP in normal state. Additionally, every time a pet is fed, an internal food counter is moved. This hidden value follows the cycle (1,2,3) looping every three feedings. Usually pets are fed by their owner, but if a pet in your inventory is beyond its maximum feeding time when you login, it will feed itself automatically. This causes bad stuff just like if you fed it late yourself. When a pet is fed: : If the time is less than the minimum feeding time, the pet gains one food point. Obese pets also lose 1 HP. : If the time is between minimum and maximum feeding times, the pet gains a bonus point if the food counter is at 3 and it's in normal state. The type of bonus depends on the food. See note below on pet bonuses. : If the time is after the maximum feeding time, the pet loses one food point for every maximum feeding time that has passed. It also loses 1 HP. Example: A bow meow has maximum feeding time 18 hours. If not fed until after 40 hours, it will lose 40/18 = 2 food points. It is important to note that Eniripsa Powder does not qualify as a meal, thus it can be fed at any point but does not update the pet's last meal time. The kennel If you don't want to or cannot feed your pet for a while, the kennel at (9,21) can keep your pets for you. For a small fee, you can exchange your pet for a certificate, which can be redeemed for the pet any time you want it back. Pets in the kennel are in stasis. They do not gain or lose HP, FP, stats, or anything at all. The only change made is that the last feeding time is updated to the time when the pet is removed from the kennel, preventing the pet from starving on the next feeding. Pet certificates are also useful when you want to sell your pet. A regular pet has to be taken out and fed regularily, or will otherwise end up starving (and possibly skinny) when the new owner feeds it. A certificate removes this risk. Stat bonuses To summarize, a pet gains bonuses every third feeding if the feeding was during normal feeding time and the pet is in normal state. However, pets will only gain bonuses if their item power is below 80. Once a pet reaches 80 or more, it can no longer become stronger. Different bonuses give different amounts of power. Here are the values relevant to pets. Example: A pet with 20% resist has 20*4=80 power, so cannot gain more stats. However, if the pet is first raised to 19% resist +3 strength, it has 79 power, and can then be raised to 20% resist +3 strength for a total of 83 power. *